For New Guardians Need to help
by micky21
Summary: Pitch is back, the Guardians and Jack being new to the guardian thing will team up with Berks best Riders to bring peace back into the world; but the catch is would the Riders want to save a world they don't belong in.
1. Chapter 1

New Guardians Help

Chapter 1: the Moon tells of hope.

Pitch was back and doing what he was known for chose and fear; it was only a matter of time before the Guardian gathered together for what way to banish Pitch away forever seeing as the guy never does leave or admit defeat even if it was just Jack Frost. Who not long ago was not willing to be a Guardian; had no clue that he was before he became Jack Frost or the fact no one believed in him causing them to walk right through him never hearing or seeing him unlike the other Guardians. That was until he made Jamie believe in the Easter Bunny again and in the cold of his room did Jamie meet Jack Frost who was happier then words could say after so many years of being alone.

"So what is it this time?" Bunny asked not very happy being called back here when it is so close to the East Holiday and work needed to be done, Sandy did what he always does at times like this stand in silent awkwardly well Tooth kept watch for Jack's grand entrance which he came in with the wind now knocking a elf or two with his stuff freezing them just for fun cause to Jack life was fun; no rules, no responsibility just snow day fun.

"so what is so important I had to come not that you guys need me to help or anything" Jack joked the last part but most of him wanted to know why they called him gratefully they didn't bag and tag him here but still what could be so important for him to come here?

"Sandy said the moon spoke saying there is hope in riders and they can help us fend off Pitch, which is a good thing if we have some more help on our side" North told them as the four Guardians stared at him "you kidding? Riders? What could they be possibly riding to make them important and who are they?" Jack laughed at this come on riders; please this has to be a joke?

"They live on an island called Berk, only problem is how to get them here" North said brushing his beard like always when he was thinking which now he needed some suggestions to find a way to get to them and find them so they could get them here quietly and quickly.

"Just like we did Jack, how hard can it be to Bag and Tag them" Bunny joked which got him a snow ball in the face it took Tooth all she had from tarring them apart when North spoke again "not a bad idea but we need much bigger bags cause they'll be riding in the air when we bag and tag them"

"You really think they will fight along side us?" Jack questioned leaving an eerie silence Yip thought so. "What does that mean? Are you being funny?" Bunny asked

"when I first started I didn't want to be a Guardian only when Sandy was gone and Jamie was in danger did I become a Guardian" Jack said looking out the window thinking back on a moment he would not forget 'Jack I'm scared' his sister say on the ice the day he dyed to save her but Jamie said the same thing 'Jack I'm scared' for a moment I felt in my life, I felt scared to have two faces of two different kids say his name and say they were scared.

"So how do we find them and bring them here?" Tooth asked standing well more like hovering next to Jack who lend on his staff watching North for a plan even Sandy and Bunny waited for something; when he said the one thing Bunny hated "to the slide!" more like declared.

"Oh! No! Mate, not that thing again!" Bunny said between scared and worried he might have no choice in the matter.

"Uh… guys another problem these people died over 300 years ago? How do you get these people here when they don't exist anymore?" Tooth said they looked at her then realized what she said was true how would they get these riders if they all died 300 years ago? So they went looking in scrolls for the answer which was a lot of scrolls to go through even the Yetis helped a little. It took several hours and fifty book and fifty scrolls to find the answer which was to ask Father of Time and the Snow Glob to make a portal in time not very easy task mind you.

Father of Time was not all thrilled about it but finally gave in to respect the Man in the Moons choose in these riders telling the Guardians these people were Vikings; they were stubborn, ruff in all area's, brave and most of all they always, always carried a shield, a axe or a spear and were good at haunting things down plus they had beasts with wings among the villagers. Those beasts respected their owners or riders and lived among them protecting them from outcasts.

**This is Berk**

**It snows nine months **

**Of the year and hails **

**And other three**

In a flash a white portal opened to have five Guardians on the slay, all around them was cold sea water, foggy clouds and in the middle of the ocean was a island with cliff sides, tree's and many houses with people they could see in fur coats and boots. That looked what Jack would wear bare arms men building houses and large lizards with wings walked among them slept in their homes. You could see the tiny ones fight over a half a fish and then there were others that had one or two tone of fish in what looked like a catapults.

One the side of the island was a training ring more like a spider web made of metal. "so this is how Vikings lived amazing and cold" Tooth said not getting any complains by North, Sandy or Jack Frost who got used to it already, but on the other hand Bunny could not agree more with Tooth more even Baby Tooth in Jack's hoodie shivered a bit but it was better in his hoodie then outside.

They pulled to the side of a cliff then jumped out walking to the nearest thing which was the Dragon training arena they could heard growls and people joking around some snapped at the other. Man in moon show more light in this place telling them here were their riders and Pitch would not stand a chance as they remembered Vikings were stubborn and violent. They saw five teens most likely in their 14 or 15 one was big in height and wide in size with a fur vest that went to his knees with tiny boots he had blond messy her with a tiny Hemet for such a large head.

The next was a boy muscular arms and large chest with thin legs and a smug face that looked like one of the season spirits, his hair a bit messy black with a much bigger helmet then the blond for people to live in cold weather they sure dress less then back in Jamie's time; he was trying to impress a young blond next to him her outfit was much like a girl style if not for spikes on her skirt and metal shoulder pads she only had a headband on with half her tied in a plat and half her bangles over one eye like Sophie Bennet even blue eyes.

Not fare were a brother and sister, twins and both had long blond hair with helmets with long horns both had their own side in clothing unlike the other blond this blond girl wore a dress of sort, leggings and her hair was braded in strange styles, her bother wear similar outfit but long shirt and baggy pants with just his hair hang over both shoulders.

The last one was hard to tell as large lizards and teens were in their view all they could see was his shaggy reddish-brown hair, a fur tunic with what could be a long green shirt. Their were these large lizards but the also blow fire which caught fire on the muscular boy who ran to the water barrel and signed with a smile "that's three times today that Hookfang burned your butt, is he sick?" the big blond boy asked referring to this long red dragon with a face of Yeti if you put two together Jack imagined letting a soft laugh the others were just picking up names and how these people should be spoken too.

"No! He is just showing off his fire power" the boy replied back "that is such a poor excuse for a pet" Bunny said while Sandy showed he agreed it was poor and the could have Pitch bring a better line for the red scaled creature. "I said harder I wanted to see stars" the twins were pushing each other well the girl did when got a goofy look on the boys face she smirked more "yeah…" was his reply

The young blond girl walked to the boy who they couldn't see stand beside him "so how's the new Tale fin?" in a rather sweet kinda voice then before which meant they were a couple; finally they got to see the boy he was almost as thin as Jack concerning all the Guardians as the noticed his legs-leg in green pants but the other leg from the knee was gone with just a piece of wood strapped around a metal piece as a new leg. None of the Guardians liked to see the children in pain but this boy probably did something either stupid or brave to lose a leg for something else.

He stood and looked at her giving her a smile "good as new, now how about a new lesson?" he had so much confidents as his jet black beast with green eye like puppy dogs only this was a scaled lizard with wings and fire breath. The others jumped on theirs the twins had one with two heads they got on them with ease which meant these were the riders Man in Moon spoke of. They ran to the slay just as the creatures came out and flew in the air like it was second nature to them, that was until black sand began to form in nightmare horses with Pitch coming between his pets to glare at the Hope that the Guardians will need to take him out.

The one in the middle on a black lizard with wings and had only one good leg like his pet who only had one good tale fin. "So Man in Moon thinks the Guardians will get help by a couple of Teenagers and pet lizards?" Pitched laughed as the teens glared at him mostly the thin boy that was as skinny as Jack and a bit taller then Sandy.

"Hey! I have you know we can burn your horses" Snotlout said

"Yeah and these are not our pets, they are our Dragons. Plus this is our island and if anyone tries to hurt our people well…Toothless Plasma blast" Hiccup order and so the Dragon did just that blowing up three horses they others joined in the party destroying every Fearling the Guardians had never seen such attacks like the girl with just a band on her head told her Dragon to shoot spikes and they came alright; they came from her tale destroying three in one shot.

The boy with the blond hair on a rock kind of "Dragon" as the called them got a ball of hot fire and used it's tall smashing them, the boy with black hair who spoke first had the dragon breathing a mouth full of fire, the last but least was the twins one head breathed gas and the other lit it cause a large explosion. If the Guardians didn't know better when Father of Time told them of this they probably end up like the Nightmares destroyed, the twins laughed and gave each other high fives even the boy with black hair laugh victoriously, the blond boy on the rock beast hovered and smiled but the blond girl still attacked she stood on the beast back with a axe probably heaver then it looked slammed it into the last creature before sitting back as for the boy he rounded the one pitch rode on it with speed the slay could never compare it was like they were one the rider and the dragon then BOOM the creature was destroyed with cheers from the teens but pitch still stood on his sand glaring at them before noticing the Guardians then disappeared with one the thing left said "this is not finished boy" and he disappeared.

"I must admit they good for ankle-bitters" Bunymund said arms folded smirking

"I agree old friend" North nodded folding his arms too as for Tooth she smiled to see such courage in children just like with Jamie and his friends who stood up for them against a army of nightmares, Sandy clapped his has happily they found the people now how to grab both teens and their pets.

As for Jack he knew they showed more then hope they showed courage and boldness, they were pulled out their thoughts by a winy voice of one of the twins "Man, the dude split before we could fry his butt off" Tuffnut wined

"Stop being such a baby Tuff, he ran big deal we won" Snotlout said leaning on the horns of his dragon smirking again reminding of the Groundhog spirit which Bunny hated due to his snobbish tone he took with him. "Better question is why did he split? Come on lessons off guys we better head home before dad moans at me or miss dinner" said the boy with brownish-reddish head the dragon dived down towards the village with the others in tow.

Just then a idea hit Jack "why not let sandy knock them out then let Kangaroo make hole in the ground top the pole?" he suggested they all thought of it then nodded it would be easier for them so they followed the teens only to become among people heading for a great hall with laughter and food that made the Guardians hungry. They entered the building to see tons f Viking big and small the children played with the baby dragon holding them like dolls some trying to scare a large rock dragon like the blond boy had only for it to roar in their faces making them laugh while running.

"I never thought creatures like these could play with the children ay mate?" Bunny said

They still eyed for the teens when they found them on one of the tables in the back whispering in harsh voices at one point the black haired boy slammed his fist on the table with a piece of chicken on a plat holding the leg up "next time I see the creeps face I'll break his body in half with just my fist" he said trying to impress the pretty blond girl who sign then turned to the boy next to her with his eye brows frowned "Hiccup, is something wrong?' she asked concerned for him that much was true.

He stood up about to walk away before saying "I…I'll be at the forge to fix Toothless tale fin if you need me" he called the large black beast then walked out just past the Guardians but stopped to look at his friends "come on bud time to make that tale fast and lighter to bet who ever that man was" they ran down hill at one point he jump on the beast back as the dragon ran pretty fast not long did the hall empty and the teens called their pets to head home this was it as Sandy sent sand dust over the island then bunny did the hole thing taking the teens and their pets in two different holes now was the last one in the so called forge trying to stay awake holding a finished tale fin in his arm when both dragon and boy fell to the ground.

Now they were heading to the Pole they managed to teleport themselves back home in the darkness of the woods Pitched came out looking at the Moon with a sinister smile "you better hope your Guardians can handle the Vikings cause I'm going to finish them before they learn the truth starting with the boy and his back dragon" he said laughing then disappeared in the mist of the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

_NEW GUARDIANS HELP_

_Chapter 2: where do we go from here?_

_**AT THE POLE!**_

Boy, did these creatures weigh more then they looked; it even took half the yetis to pull everyone of the Dragons still asleep by Sandy's dream sand as for the teens Jack, Bunny and North had to pick each kid by two Jack had had the twins, Bunny had Fishlegs and Snotlout well North took Hiccup and Astrid they were light for teens then again they still needed to grow and the fact the brown haired boy never let go of that thing in his arm or the girl let her weapon drop the others were pretty much easy to carry without problems now here they lay in front of the main room with their pets near them was a sight.

"Jezz these ankle biters have real heavy creatures and to be so light they could fall right off" Bunny said leaning against the wall, Jack watched each kid trying to understand each one out, it was obviously the girl with a axe was a hell of a tough one among them, the twins looked the most not caring more of things, the big boy with short legs seemed like the geek of the lot, the muscular boy seemed to be the show off to flirt with the blond holding the axe but this brown haired boy with one leg and the other was metal and wood up to his knee was most likely the smart one of the lot but his dragon had the same problem as him since his dragon was missing a tale fin on his left like the boy matching pare you would think.

Tooth kept watch over them to see if they hurt to her amazement none were and no teeth missing much to her and her fairies disappointment, Sandy just wondered if he hit them with to much Dream sand as for North he was so sadden by the sight of the boy's leg plus his dragon's tale it was his job to bring joy and wonder and to protect them but looks like three hundred years he never went their way it angered him.

Suddenly the kids stared so did their pets the teens looked around confusion and amazement "I'm either died or having a weird dream?" the brown boy said standing up followed by the others "if you were dream how could we all being dreaming the same thing?" the big blond boy said looking at the yetis well the twins were picking at the elves much to their fear "well I like this dream" the twin boy laughed at the struggling elf well his sister took two by the hat shacking them for the bells on their heads making the elf's dizzy the black haired boy walked up to the yetis manly PHIL! Staring at him them smirked at him then turned to the others laughing poking him "check out big fluff ball here"

Phil was not pleased and lifted the boy by the leg which he gulp in surprise the teens watched him struggled "you think we should help him?" the twin boy said the girl with an axe crossed her arms smiling "yeah, in a minute" they just stared at him when the brown haired boy turned to see all dragons growling at the Guardians who backed up mostly the black dragon walking towards Jack and Bunny.

"Toothless no!" he ran to the dragon followed by their owners the boy held the nose of the dragon with his hands before turning to the Guardians glaring at them.

"who are you and where are we?!" he demanded like he was not worried of Jack's ice power or Bunny's boomerangs, North's swards and Yetis of Sandy's dream sand; the blond was swing her axe in one hand ready to attack the twins crossed the arms the big blond boy stared at what he was seeing well the black haired boy crossed his arms frowning like the brown haired "hello can someone get me down from this big fluff ball!" at this Toothless shot a small purple ball of fire at the yeti who let go just in time too.

"well we waiting" the blond girl said upset with her Dragon angling it's head the others frowned at the kidnappers "are you here to take hiccup to train Dragon by Alvin or with that freak oh we fought earlier huh?" she added if looks could kill and they were immortal they would be dead Tooth noticed something about the dragon that was jet black night had no teeth but she could have sworn he did a minute ago.

"um…not affiance but why did you call that thing Toothless when I swore it had a mouth of sharp teeth?" she went close but the boy told her to back off if she wanted to live that was when the dragons teeth shot out from it's gums like knives and almost biting her hand off; ok she got her answer in a second plus almost lost her hand.

He stepped forward like the leader of the bunch crossing his arms expecting answers form then or set his dragon on them. "we are the Guardians we are to protect the children of the world we go by many names the Tooth fairy Guardians of Memories, the Easer Bunny the Guardian of hope, Sandman the Guardian of Dreams, Jack Frost the Guardian of Fun and Me Santa the Guardian of Wonder" North said the kids just stared at them like they were really dreaming or gone crazy "the one you fought was the Boogieman as he is known for fear" Bunny said this time

"the Man in the Moon told us you 6 were our hope to fight him off and keep the children safe" Tooth said kindly putting a hand on the boy's shoulder before flying to the glob "each of those lights is a child and it is our job to protect them" she finished

"What about out village?" Fishlegs asked

"you…you all died three hundred years ago we had to time travel to find you and bring you here sorry" Jack said when all the Teens fell silent the brown haired boy was to shocked he walked to the window watching the snow a tear slipped down his face _'no, Dad it can't, our village_ _first mom them dad then the village what chief was I to have a village die and what happened to the dragons? Toothless…'_ he had no idea his dragon cooed his side seeing the boy stress and the others watched too but were so silent a knife could slice throw it their dragons noticed their riders as dread fell on their shoulders.

"d…did I become chief?" the boy said putting the tale fin on while asking all teens looked at the five Guardians for truth "yeah but it was said some outcast found to fly dragons, their was a fight lives were murdered very few lived only one killed the man they say he was the same one who killed a giant Dragon monster" Jack said everyone of the teens froze Hiccup flinched so it was like his mom said when he was four years old before she died that same night when a raid of the dragon came '_mommy I want to be just like you and daddy fighting dragons' 'my little_ _Hiccup one dad you will make a difference in this village and you will be better then me or your dad promise you that'_ that was it he needed air he jumped on Toothless and flew out the window before anyone could stop him, he was fast real fast on that beast.

"well that could have gone better then we expected" Bunny said suddenly a sharp weapon pinned his strap of his weapon belt to the wall well the blond girl walked up to him flames in her eyes the other teens were on their dragons backs making sure the other Guardians made no attempt to do anything "just so you know you big bunny or whatever you are, that big Dragon was nearly a mountain tall if not feed he ate other dragons" she said sharply

"He and Toothless alone fought the beast and fought it for our village" the dark black haired said

"Her destroyed it but almost lost his life in doing so" Fishlegs said

"His father saw Toothless on the ground out cold with not Hiccup, he thought he lost his only son and heir to the village and blamed himself for it too, the whole village did too we all mourned" Tuffnut said sounding more mature the normal then his sister spoke "then Toothless showed Hiccup safe and sound in his for legs and covered in his wings from the flames, we all rejoiced but every battle comes with a cost…" she could not finish so Astrid did.

"that let you saw earlier was what he lost to save our village his mother died when he was four but before she did she told him 'one day you will make a difference in the village better then both his parents could' so said anything to hurt him again I will kill you even if you are a Easter bunny, tooth fairy, sandman, Santa or some jack frost here me!" she said pulling her axe out turning around in slow motion they watch the teens for an hour thinking on what they said it was worse then Jacks life, yes he died to protect his sister but that boy lost his leg for dragons and Vikings alike to make a difference something the Moon said they needed help so it was wise to be on their good side if they wanted to live mostly from the blond girl she really was violent.

Hiccup returned not fazed by the cold which was strange he jumped of patting his friend then sat with the teens who were laughing over their victory in the battle with the man in black with cookies and coco their dragon near the fire eating fish Toothless join hiccup was about to join when North placed a hand on his shoulder pulling aside it reminded Hiccup of his dad when he was little or when in trouble. "We are sorry for what we said we did not understand, when your friends told us what happened to you leg we promised after this battle we will get you home and would always watch over you" North said

Tears were just about to come when a small smile came to his face then gave a small laugh seeing Bunny's belt "I see Astrid used her training axe practice on you, just to warn you she is not to take lightly" he said

"you could of mentioned that earlier before she almost killed me mate" said Bunny grumpier then before this got another laugh but not from Hiccup but the Guardians even the teens "oh I'm Hiccup, that is Astrid, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Snotlout the Riders of Berk" Hiccup said

He then pointed to the dragons "Toothless my dragon and friend, Storm fly is Astrid's, Meatlug is Fishlegs, Tuff and Ruff well theirs id Barf and belch and then you have Hockfang it's my cousin Snotlout" he said proudly but the cousin part "whoa…you saying that big idiot is your Cousin, man you look nothing like him and have more brains then him too" Jack said laughing only to cut short by Astrid calling him which he ran only to find a fried fish handed to him the teens soon fell asleep each either on their backs of their dragons or their side like Hiccup with one of Toothless black wings for a blanket.

"We should start to plan their battle with Pitch and make them rooms so they could sleep in proper rooms too" North added Tooth flew over to hiccup and could hear the sound breathing and a peaceful look on his face for a person with such weight on his shoulders he could pull off such a wonder of good in life and very protective over his friends and Dragon it was so much for a young boy; yet he pulled it off fighting against Pitch not knowing how powerful fear can be but his only fear is his for this Dragon who saved him.

Jack could only wonder how such a child was so alone half his life as his friends said and carry on not asking why he was their where he belonged no he tried and tried to prove to his father he was the son he could not get but in other ways it was kinda said to hear him say the first friend he ever had was a dragon she shot down by doing so tore the dragons tale off and when he was to kill the thing he just couldn't which meant he was meant to be different like Jack who was no hard work like the other Guardians but just loved to have fun mostly with Jamie and his friends.

Bunny thought he was scary and tough boy this girl, she was deadly yet this young boy loved her even with her attacks now and then it only made him to question if the boy was nuts or well he must have had a crush on her long ago what ever the cause he refused to play who is toughest him or her it was clearly she was a pretty girl yet dangerous.

Sandy only saw the teens as kids who knew that they fought battles back in their time but they did not see they were going to fight to live or died trying to save the children of the world the cost was high piece to pay but so is living to see your work and victory over an enemy that powerful that put Sandy in the darkness of the said only to be saved by Jack and the children to save him and destroyed Pitch or so the thought.

North was the only one wondering how would it feel to lose everything by time only to know the whole place you stayed in was on your shoulders plus being 14 was not something you just brush off it was something you live through too.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

NEW GUARDIANS HELP

CHAPTER 3: RETURN TO BERK TO PAIN!

**AT THE POLE…**

Jack was just finishing Burgess with a nice touch of snow and frost, he even had time to play with Jamie and his friends now he was heading back to the pole and it was just as cold as he liked it, but suddenly something flew past his and dived down with the speed of lightening that made him almost drop his Stuff. He went into the window cause he naturally thought it was just his friend the wind playing with him so he went inside only to get hit with the smell of fish and judging by the strong smell it was fresh, it was the Viking feeding their Pets "Dragons" as he came in the room he saw chose the Guardians were all here but not all the Riders the Twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut were eight fighting in real life or just playing very badly by kicking and slapping each other and amazingly their dragon copped their riders trying to bit each other.

The boy named Fishlegs was reading all he could in the Books near the glob, Snotlout more like Snot face was showing the blond Astrid his way with his Dragon which she just sighed sitting on a Table with papers with a small stone grazing along her axe making sure it is in good shape but Hiccup he was GONE!

"Where is Hiccup?" Jack asked scared for the boy when Astrid put the stone in her small pouch on her skirt and jumped off smirking "Morning flight" she answered the Guardians looked at each other before looking at her again "Morning Flight?" Tooth asked

"yeah, Toothless wakes Hiccup up just as the sun rises then both head out for the morning doing crazing tricks" Fishlegs answered putting the book down "wait for it…" Snotlout said silence was taking over then purple flashes shot in the sky as they turned to see Hiccup rise his arms "Yeah Baby" he shouted laughing like this was nothing then they came in flying around till they reached the roof both Toothless had smiles on their faces.

"They still the best" Astrid said arms crossed smiling at them as they descended from roof to the ground swiftly he jumped off of Toothless letting his Dragon go eat. So it was him who almost knocked jack's stuff out his hand it was amazing how both understood each other like now as his Dragon through up half a fish he just eaten "um…no thanks bud, I think I'll pass" the Dragon was sharing his half fish only to be grossed out by Hiccup the half fish was eaten again sending shivers down the Riders back.

Hiccup walked up to North looking awkwardly like he was looking at someone else "we were talking last night and we want to go back to Berk to see what is left of our Village and maybe get weapons to fight back" he said this stopped all the Teens looking at North then the other Guardians. It didn't take Jack to know when a child wanted answers with their own eyes, he noticed the others faces looking like to say 'you won't like what you see' or maybe by Tooth and Sandy's faces showed 'you might cry if we did' but North nodded understanding seeing Hiccup look half scared and half determined.

The other Teens looked the same even Snotlout looked scared for once, "so be it, but be warned what you see might break your hearts" North said

"I don't have a heart, I'm not a girl" Snotlout said only getting a punch in the arm by Astrid "you pea brain shut up for once" she snapped then stood by hiccup then slipped her hand in his which made him blush but faced her saying 'thanks'.

**3 hours later**

They took off with their Dragons and the other in the slay watching as the Teens flew out the Portal and on the way to their village when it came into view all the teens gasped in shock; homes destroyed, blood of either people or dragons stained the snow white land farm homes in pieces of rubble.

"I knew we should not have let them see this mate" Bunny said looking at the Teens backs when they landed all the teens walked slowly looking around ever the Dragons looked like they actually cared for this place. Suddenly Hiccup bolted for his home up the hill, he fell half way but got up following was Toothless as he pushed the door open he started to call well all the Teens went to their homes yelling for someone to be alive but none in result they grabbed axes and close things that belonged to their homes and their parents.

The Guardians watched helplessly seeing the Teens come out then turn to the house on the top of the hill where Hiccup disappeared only coming out with a large basket and headed for the great Hall they others followed with their baskets too with their dragons and the Guardians. With little help by Toothless Hiccup pulled two shields off the walls placing them on one table that had not been destroyed "what could have happened here?" Tuffnut asked

"Maybe they were attacked by the outcasts and the dragon fled" Fishlegs said

"don't be stupid Fishlegs Dragon don't leave a fight they just as tough as Viking remember when we fought them" Snotlout said hitting Fishlegs; slowly the Teens began to fight one another that was until Astrid noticed Hiccup took one shield with him walking past the Guardians who moved aside "where are you going Hiccup?" she called concerned clearly in her tone he turn his head half way "to see mother" this made all the Teens silent and froze in their place as he walked with Toothless out into the forest.

"Um…didn't you say is mother died when he was four?" Tooth asked

"No one speaks of her anymore because it would get them in trouble with Hiccup's dad or hurt Hiccup" Ruffnut said

"He stop speaking for two weeks after he learned he lost his mom" Tuffnut added

"Guys, come on lets make such he won't get hurt" Astrid said so the Teens ran into the forest with the Guardians in tow when they reached the place they saw hiccup putting the shield of his dad and his father smiling proudly at his boy that was the same size as Snotlout. "hey mom, I brought dad's stuff here knowing if he died the village would place his body next to yours, so here is his shield and don't worry I have friends and made piece with the Dragon. Best of all I met legends of the people in those stories you read me to sleep they nice people but now I have to battle a guy who destroyed our village and I promise to make you proud like a Viking that you and dad wished for…I love you two but I will make our village proud and save others who have not died like our village wish us good luck"

He got up placing the shield down and flowers by his mom's then turned to the other teens who had tears in their eyes bowing sadly "guys we need to get our weapons ready cause this man is ready for us let's go" Hiccup said without a tear in his eyes frightening the Guardians to see a child who just spoke to someone who died years ago as the teens walked away the Guardians noticed the picture of his dad when he was young and his father they looked proudly "poor boy, it must be sad to see such a thing so" North said then Sandy made pictures of the children and their plan to take Pitch on "Sandy's right we need to help or they will fight something they no nothing about like how to lose hope and belief" Jack said

"so it's time we pull out all the stops, I'm just happy his mother told of us even for a short time but all the same time to bring the fight to pitch" Bunny said with that said they walked back to the village only to find Hiccup with a apron on and a fire lit by Toothless with all his muscle he pulled a axe out the back and began sharper and lighter, swords and shields. 'This kid belt better then yetis' North though they looked to the left and saw Astrid throwing her axe and rolling back and forth, Tuffnut and Ruffnut teaching their Dragon to destroy pieces of old homes for practice, Fishlegs throwing rocks at his dragon who caught them with it's mouth then shout it just past the Guardians heads who ducked in time, Snotlout was arguing with his and them started throwing shields at him who light it's body and destroyed each one.

Finally Hiccup came out to the window calling the group giving them weapons he even took North's swords and sharpened them and made Bunny's weapons stronger and lighter to through. "Jeez kid, who taught you to do all these things?" Bunny said inspecting his work "I was trained since I was five to make and sharpen things for battle cause all I ever use to do was destroy things" he replied bending down doing some work on Toothless and his tale.

"He was a big screw up but it all changed when he met Toothless and they took down the Red Death, you know the one that was a mountain high and lost his leg but we also bet Alvin the Treacherous" Snotlout said coming with the others to gather by what was left of the forge once Hiccup came out they went to Hiccup's home to take rest for the rest of the night plus it was the only house that was damaged.

Little had the Guardians fell asleep with Sandy's sand plus the kids upstairs did a black shadow appear thought the shadow till it reached the top with the teens and their Dragon's he smiled at how their face were not only peaceful but ready for battle he went to the twins who dreamt of a day they played sword fighting with each other when he touched the twin girl's dream where her brother was being held against his will by a unknown enemy, as for the brother he was watching his sister hanging from a cliff by a branch, he moved to the blond fat boy changing his sweet dream of his dragon loving him to fighting him then went to the black haired boy noticing he dreamt of the blond girl with a head band laughing at his jokes and talking sweetly to him only to change it to had the leader of these bunch teens swiftly steal her with his talent with Dragons.

He moved to the blond girl who dreamt of her boyfriend and her fly over the sea with both his legs back the way it was, but changed it to the worst part she hide in her mind to where he and his dragon vanished in flames only to find the dragon and no Rider. Finally he moved to the boy who dreamt of his family "oh how sweet too bad you need to face your worst nightmare" he said changing it to show his mother being killed by a dragon but not only any dragon his and his father try save him only to burn alive in front of him by Snotlout's dragon "now that you know what you facing, you better face the fact and just give up" Pitch said just then a blue lightening of ice shot past him he turned to find the Guardians in the room with the Toothless hissing at him while the others stood outside Hiccup's room poking their heads in seeing the man they let a growl out.

The children were so stuck in their dreams they hardly heard this "messing with kids again huh? You should quit before his pet burns you to death" Jack warned as Toothless somehow ordered the dragon inside through the door just big enough for them and fly to the top of the room growling more.

"now Sandy you were the one to give me the trick to change their dreams, look at the anger, tears and fear on they wonderful faces as they fight my nightmare, you will fall and so will they just watch." Then before Toothless had a shot at killing the guy the teens woke up screaming looking around just in time to see Pitch disappear laughing creepily. Once gone the teens stood up wiping their tears away all but Hiccup who knew what he dreamt wasn't real but his mother's death and his father well who knew what happened to him.

"You kids ok? We heard whimpering and knew something was wrong" Bunny said noticing the twins look at each other before looking down holding hands as if what they dreamt was real, Fishlegs looked at his dragon in fear but still a bit confused as if he didn't know a dream was real or not, Snotlout looked at Astrid then Hiccup and frowned, Astrid looked at Hiccup's leg and refuse to turn from him as tears swell up but refuse to let them out finally Hiccup looked at Toothless who came up to him and then to Snotlout's dragon fear clear on his face.

"I'll take that as a no" Bunny said then kneeled down to the twins who looked at him confused "now look at the twins who always like to bully each other up, looks like there is a soft side to you two after all…whoa" Bunny said as they tackled him to the ground smirking nodding at each other before giving a head but and Bunny who began seeing stars.

Fishlegs ran to his dragon the impact made both fall to the ground but his dragon liked his face as he smiled back at him, Snotlout looked at his Cousin then spoke "just cause you have Astrid as your girlfriend does not make what I'll do to still make you lose hope for out battle ok Hiccup now stop crying like a baby Vikings don't cry" Snotlout said giving his cousin a hand pulling him up then turned after letting go "thanks Snotlout, you right Viking are tough and don't cry" it was then the two shared a single nod as to say '**you bet, I'm right cos.**' He walked down suddenly Hiccup was pulled in a hug shocking him but returned it "promise you will never scare me again" Astrid said

"What are you talking about?" he looked at then the Guardians for answers by they stayed quiet, he felt his arm being punched and rubbed it confused "what was that for?!"

"you so stupid Hiccup, it was when you almost died by the Red death but that is way I like you" she said then pulled his tunic kissing him before letting go "and that is for being my Hiccup the hero of Berk and first trainer of Dragons" she finished leaving which both blushed but Hiccup had a funny face on now then noticed Toothless beside him looking at him with puppy dog eyes "w…what you looking at!" he said the Guardians couldn't not help but laugh the rest of the night the teens fell back to sleep but Hiccup couldn't after the nightmare all he did was draw in his scratch book his mom gave him when he was small the night before…well it didn't matter as he flipped through the pages and stopped at one that almost made him cry. It was him holding his mother and fathers hands laughing he let a small smile spread on his face.

"Nice drawing for a young one" North said as looked at the picture noticing how big his parents were yet he was tiny still it was cute the other walked by and noticed and smiled but then faded as he put it back in his fur vest bring a book out with a dragon like creature with writing they could not read he flipped page after page seeing everyone dragon with probably thing to know of the dragon. He flipped to a empty page the Guardians sat around to see he took a feather pin in a bottle of ink then began to draw Toothless on the page while looking up once in a while the dragon noticed this and gave a gumming smile which Jack and North and Sandy laughed, Tooth did not like it when he hide his wonderful teeth as for Bunny he shook his head at this Hiccup returned the smile before writing something down and closed the Book placing it in his side bag and went to lie with his friend and pet for the sake of feeling safe and sound. Not long did the Guardians drift of again without Sandy's sand just in case because it took them a while before reaching the kids.

The dragons stayed by their riders too and watch them for good measure, but not all sleep well in the shadows Pitch curse those Guardians and Reptiles so close to the Riders he came out from the shadows of the house and looked at the Moon with and a smile saying "you may have saved them from their nightmares but even the strongest must fall and I will find theirs and you will wish you had not interfered old friend my army is ready are your cause they'll need it" he let out a laugh that those could creep out the wits after all he was the Boogieman.

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

NEW GUARDIANS HELP!

CHAPTER 4: A TIME FOR REMEMBERING & A TIME FOR FIGHTING!

**BERK…**

Hiccup woke to the sound of Toothless cooing at his face, when he felt something wet on his face; he touched his face to feel tear stains and he remembered why he cried, it was his Village, his Dad, the Dragons and…His mother. He got up walking quietly down stairs passed the Guardians plus his friends seeing them asleep put a sad smile on his face. When he got outside he did what he use to stand on the front step staring at the now ruined Village he called home; Toothless sat just a few feet from him waiting for him to think of what they should do sensing his Riders sadness and fear.

Not long did the two fly around the island till they reached their one place that had not been touched by nobody, it was the place they met. **The Cove**; jumping off Toothless so to walk to the pond Hiccup then sat by the pond thinking things through well Toothless grabbed some fish from it eating next to Hiccup every once and a well look at him concerned as he knew Hiccup never normally sat in silence well not since that one day he figure out everything they knew about Dragons were wrong.

Hiccup picked up a stick and began drawing without thinking or noticing the picture was of his village the way it was before they came to this ruined place "you know bud; I never thought I missed our noisy Village or the people fighting the dragons for their stuff. Or my Dad complains on his day or Gobber and his crazy ways… I miss everyone bud…" Hiccup said a tear fell from his face thinking on how many times his dad would complain about the dragon and how they ate everything and it was Hiccup's job to fix it; now their was nothing left maybe the other dragons flew back to dragon Island…

**Back at the chief's house…**

Everyone woke up and found that only one thing was missing a small boy with a metal leg and his dragon not in the house which got everyone in a panic thinking Pitch got him but once Astrid stood outside she saw Hiccup's footprints in the snow on the front step and Toothless were he sat about a few feet from Hiccup and judging by how some of the snow covered their tracks they went flying. "Guys we need to find Hiccup so we have to think where he goes?" Jack said noticing the Teens thinking well Tuffnut banging his head to think which he was not good at and the Teens knew it heck his sister was smarter then him.

"To the Docks?" Fishlegs said

"Nah, maybe to the arena?" Ruffnut said her brother agreeing which never happens

"Maybe he went to do some tricks with Toothless?" Snotlout said

The Guardians watched them and their Dragon who sat by staring at them confused when suddenly Astrid's head shot up "the Cove, of course where else would they then the place they met" Astrid said then turned to her dragon telling Stormfly to go get breakfast with the other dragons then find them afterwards. Stormfly talked to the dragon which sounded like growls to other then took off with the others leaving them to find Toothless and Hiccup.

"Why send them away, they are to protect to no?" North said

"They need to eat and they can't fly through the forest without destroying it" Fishlegs

"So now where is this cove thing?" Bunny asked the other teens looked to Astrid but all she did is grab her axe probably on instinct or something Viking did before heading out Jack thought when they began walking through the frozen forest which took an hour, before they stopped in a clearing with Astrid told them to stop and they did. Jack noticed Bunny acting up like sensing danger but then again they were just attacked last night well the teens were anyway.

"Guys, it seems really quiet to me" Fishlegs said

"You such a baby Fishlegs, if anything hap…" Snotlout was cut off by Astrid covering his mouth then a sudden rustle came for the bushes which the Guardians did not think much of it most likely a animal or a small dear but Astrid pulled her Axe closer then through it at the sound which followed by a sound like something was cut though.

They walked up to the place only to see Black sand under Astrid Axe on the ground which she walked over frowning "we better hurry something tells me Hiccup might need help" Astrid said it was then North felt his Belly "she is right I feel it in my belly" the teens all looked at him with crazy looks to North who found the expirations funny even Jack laughed while Tooth looked at them wondering if the kids were having dough's well Bunny and Sandy looked at the sand then at Astrid for figuring this out before Bunny who had super sensitive ear but Sandy disliked the fact this was happening.

"it's sad when they get old" Snotlout said to Tuffnut and Ruffnut well Fishlegs looked at each Guardian before turning to Astrid who walked on more focused then the group which the soon followed "so how do you know about this cove anyhow?" Jack asked

"Let's just says some secret's of his are not so good in hiding" they thought of it more when suddenly their dragons came in front of them and their riders mounted them with the Guardians walking beside them beside Jack who flew and Tooth plus Sandy; they could hear talking around the corner with shouting and then came out in the air a purple fire ball which came Hiccup and Toothless out the smoke with Pitch and his army behind him smirking at Hiccup.

**Few minute before then…**

Hiccup felt the area around him and Toothless felt dark and cold more then normally on Berk even Toothless stood up growling at what was behind them. Just then the guy in black with quiet a lot of monster surrendered them before he spoke "so you are the so called Dragon Conquer, the one who captured the beast, freed it then tamed it and fought a battle to save not only you're village but Dragons and yet I can still sense fear coming off of you"

"First off it 'Dragon Trainer' second we made a hell of a difference and lastly I'm not afraid of you!" Hiccup said in an angry tone before mounting Toothless who was close to attacking. "well let me ease your mind of one thing, when the Guardians and your friends see you fall and your dragon is all alone at least you have nothing to fight for anymore; not like there is anything left to fight for anyway" Pitched laughed as the boy screamed in fear and anger which was what made Toothless attack so many Nightmares then both shoot to the sky followed by Pitch and more of his nightmares little had they known the group stared in horror at all those nightmares forming around Toothless and Hiccup.

"so can the great dragon Conquer tell me he can save this battle huh?" pitch said well the Guardians looked confused but got in their battle positions as did the Riders of Berk who were ready to help when Hiccup spoke "I told you it's dragon trainer and I'm not afraid of a guy dressed in a night gown! So leave my Village and friends alone!"

"just for that little insult I'll make sure your adorable girlfriend sees her boyfriend die in front her, I mean she is right behind you as are you're friends and the Guardians will not interfere with this fight attack them my nightmares" Pitched yelled as Hiccup turned he saw Astrid and the others fight the Nightmares off even the Guardians where having a hard time battling them all off; when he suddenly felt Toothless dodge something just as it was going to attack him before looking up in the night sky and smirk at this though did not escape Pitch's sight and before he knew it the Night fury and the boy disappeared in the dark of night sky but sounds could be heard.

The nightmares that were destroyed by both teams to see Toothless and Hiccup vanish in the night sky not even pitch saw them then suddenly a loud shriek came out and shot a purple fire ball at Pitch's own nightmare he stood on destroying it and like that the Viking began cheering while the Guardians searched the sky but for nothing.

It was like they vanished but only their attacked saved them for falling several feet down when several nightmares attacked when suddenly they descended with more speed then Bunny or Jack could when racing. The teen stopped cheering and noticed more Fearlings around them and just like that the war began again until they heard Pitch chuckle that was when they saw the very same thing happened to Sandy but this time both Toothless fell towards the frozen lake followed by Hiccup that looked dead the way free fell. "HICCUP! NOOO…" Astrid shouted flying Stormfly right into the lake that cracked open due to Toothless weight.

Jack felt a familiar thought or memory come to him when both fell in Astrid not caring it was ice cold jumped in to the water swimming for Hiccup while Stormfly swam to grab Toothless; [thing is Jack would have helped by he was a winter Spirit and the ice would freeze over before they reached land, Tooth was not much help either due to her wings and the cold it gave off, Bunny hated the cold period, North would get a hold of both but his weight would keep them from coming up]. The teens stilled battled off the nightmares until they were gone so was Pitch and all ran to the side of the lake just in time as Stormfly pulled Toothless out by his saddle not long did Astrid pull Hiccup out with all her strength which still surprised them.

When they got to the surface all the dragons formed a barrier around the group then made a large fire to warm everyone up thanks to the cold, North pulled his coat off placing it over Astrid who held Hiccup smiling at him sadly who began having nightmares of his own but luckily Sandy removed them with his own dream sand giving both rider and dragon peace before Tooth turned to Astrid.

"How did you just jump in their not knowing you could have died?"

"please, we are Vikings plus a was trained to be a warrior and this weather last most of the year, no big deal" Astrid said still watching Hiccup worried "trust me when I say jumping or falling in ice will scare anyone" jack said softly but they heard when a soft moan came from Toothless noticing his Rider out cold like when he saved him from the Red Death but also saw Astrid his mate watching and caring for him. Stormfly Told Toothless what happened and how Astrid save his rider while she saved him which he was grateful for.

**To be continued…**


End file.
